Tequila Brave
by lellabeth
Summary: Following a breakup, Bella believes that more than just her heart is broken. An alcohol-laden night with Edward reveals a secret she'd rather keep hidden, but her oldest friend is happy to show her that he can be everything she wants and needs. Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Twific Contest.


**Another new story! This was an entry in the Dirty Talkin' Edward contest. It didn't win anything, but I love it all the same. Thank you to anyone who read/reviewed/voted when it was posted on the DTE page. Reading your reviews made me so happy.**

**Thank you to the girls who helped me out with this. Your support is invaluable.**

**GeekChic12 and I also wrote a collab O/S for the contest called Capital Gains. It'll be posted on FFn very soon under the penname LellaGeek, so put that account on author alert to catch it when it goes up. The link is on my profile!**

* * *

His beat-up Converse are the first things I see when I open the door to my apartment. I let my eyes trail up his black jeans, my gaze lingering at the line of his boxers. Beyond those are curls of brown wiry hair and skin so pale that the blue veins running beneath it are visible. There's a good inch of space between the black band and his shrunken, overwashed t-shirt that stretches across broad shoulders; a light shadow from the ink I know lays just above his hipbone. The flannel shirt bracketing his torso completes the grunge look he's sported for as long as I've known him. We met back in freshman year of college and have remained friends since, though my feelings go beyond platonic. His don't though, and so I walk the fine line between wanting and knowing I can't have him.

He's all messy hair and lean muscle; the quintessential brooding, moody boy that makes girls like me crazy. I spot a hole in the neckline of his shirt that exposes a hint of sharp collarbone and search for something safer to stare at.

My eyes come to rest in the middle of his chest, seeing the light definition that pushes at his shirt. There are dark splotches dotting it from the rain outside, and when I see his hard nipples straining the threadbare fabric I have to close my eyes.

Suddenly warm arms are pressing so tight around me, my face resting against the chest I was just admiring.

"Oh Bella," he whispers. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. He's an idiot."

I let out a laugh that sounds more like a sob. "It's me, Edward. It's always me."

He shakes his head but doesn't say anything more, instead pressing a kiss to my hair and producing a plastic bag from behind his back.

"I brought vodka. You still have those shot glasses from senior year of college?"

I nod, my mouth forming a smile at the memories that rush forward. His smirk is just as wide, and for a minute I forget that I'm supposed to be sad at all.

"Then let's do this, pretty girl."

* * *

Two hours later I'm bleary-eyed and Edward isn't faring much better, swaying all over my lumpy couch. We've switched to drinking from a half-empty bottle of tequila that I found in the freezer, and the mixing of drinks is making my head spin. Pearl Jam plays in the background as Edward moves closer to me, and his body heat makes me feel more drunk than the alcohol.

"So, what happened with you and Jake?"

I take a big swig of the tequila, grimacing as it burns its way down the back of my throat. I look at Edward from the corner of my eye and try to decide how honest to be. He's one of my best friends but he's also a boy, and frankly I'm mortified.

"Same thing that always happens with boyfriends. They find out how fucked up I am and run a mile once they realise they can't fix it," I say. I mean for it to sound light and funny, but in reality it comes out bitter enough that I wince.

"You aren't fucked up, Bella," Edward says, his voice soft and sad.

I snort as I slump back into the couch cushion. "You have no idea. I'm broken and wrong and just. . . " I trail off, the lump in my throat making it difficult to speak.

I shiver when Edward's callused fingertips rub my arm, the rough pads catching on my skin.

"You're lovely. You're intelligent and beautiful and-"

"You don't have to try to make me feel better," I say, shaking my head. "It is what it is, Edward. I need to accept it and realise that it'll probably drive a wedge in every relationship I have."

"It can't be that bad. Just because this thing with Jake went wrong, it doesn't mean every other relationship will."

"I can't come, okay?"

Immediately I want to steal my shouted words back from the air around us. They're almost tangible and so is the awkwardness they create, my head pounding as I struggle to speak. "I don't orgasm. 24 years old, and I've never had an orgasm! I just. . . can't, and it ruins everything. My body just refuses to fucking work."

To Edward's credit, his heavy inhale is the only reaction he gives at first.

"Have you. . . I mean, you've tried yourself?"

My cheeks get warm as my eyes begin to water, and my embarrassment at the situation is suffocating.

"Are you really asking me if I've masturbated before?"

"Well, it might just be that Jake wasn't putting the effort in. Some guys are selfish when it comes to sex," he says, and there's a tenderness to his tone that cuts me.

I squeeze my lids closed, hoping to halt the slippery tears that push at their edges. I think of dark rooms and fingers that pressed so hard they ached, and the disappointment when still nothing happened. I remember words like 'frigid' and 'cold', how they sank into my skin like needles.

"It wasn't just him. It's been every boy, and it's even when I'm alone too. Sometimes there will be tingles during kissing but as soon as we do anything, there's just... nothing. I don't feel anything, apart from when they get frustrated and rub more or thrust harder, and then. . . it hurts," I tell him, my voice little more than a whisper as it struggles past the shame in my throat.

"It hurts?" he asks, the tenderness replaced with something more steely.

"Well. . . not painful. Just uncomfortable. It feels weird and a little sore, like when you scratch skin that's scabbed over," I say. If I thought that I sounded bitter before, the laugh that leaves me now is pure acid. It burns and sizzles between us, the frothy waves of resentment lapping at every edge of my body. "You see now why men don't exactly find that a compliment?"

He takes the tequila bottle out of my hand, wrapping his lips around the rim and cringing when the alcohol hits. "Sounds to me that you've been with clueless men."

"Well, I know Jake had quite a few girlfriends before me, so he can't have been that clueless," I reply, feeling my eyebrows pull together.

"I don't mean clueless in terms of experience. I mean in knowing how women work."

This time, my giggle is loud and clear. "Knowing how women work? Okay, Cullen, now I know you're drunk."

His resulting smile is crooked, and so is the way my heart thumps in my chest.

"I'm just saying, a little familiarity about what a girl wants is needed," he says, shrugging.

"So what do women want?" I ask sarcastically.

"To feel wanted. They want to feel beautiful and worshipped and like they're the most important and most interesting thing in any room. They want to feel sexy, empowered. They want to feel safe to explore and be unrestrained."

My mouth is dry, and I swallow in an attempt to wet it. I reach for the bottle of booze, despite the way my pulse is echoing through my skull, and let it coat my tongue.

"Who knew you were so smart under all that flannel?" I ask, digging my elbow into the side of his rib. His hand comes out to grab my elbow, and the way his fingers wrap around my arm feels predatory.

Maybe it's the tequila-haze that causes the burst of heat in my belly and the catch in my breathing, but I'm more inclined to think it's the way Edward's eyes stare into mine. I don't move, don't breathe or even think as he moves closer to me. The peach-brown freckles peppering his cheeks are the last thing I see before his mouth is on mine.

His kiss doesn't ask. Instead, it takes, his lips moving against my own with a force that belies the way his thumb gently strokes my cheek bone. He bites my bottom lip, sucks the top one and licks the line between them until they part, and then his tongue is sliding across my own. He's rough one moment and soft the next as he shifts so I'm sitting across his lap. He brings a hand to trail through my hair, and the slight scrape of fingertips across my scalp makes me gasp. We kiss for minutes or maybe hours, his mouth working me over any way possible, yet still I let out a throaty whine when he moves back.

"Bella," he whispers as he sucks on my neck. "Do you want this? Do you want me? Do you want me as much as I've always wanted you?"

I open my mouth to answer, but can only manage a moan as his tongue flicks across my neck. The hand that he has in my hair runs lightly down the back of my neck before he lays his palm flat between my shoulder blades, moving my body upright until my chest is pushed forward. He licks a trail down to the tops of my breasts, the cold air that hits the wet skin making me shiver.

"Edward," I gasp, feeling out of control.

"Answer me, or I'll stop," he says, and the slight bite of teeth as he sucks the space between my cleavage is enough to sober me.

"Yes. . . yes, I want you."

Edward makes a low noise before he shifts me to face him fully, and again those eyes bore into mine. "Do you trust me? Because I'm going to do things to you that no other man has, Bella, and I need you to trust me."

I nod, but there's a firm tap on my backside that reminds me I need words. "I trust you," I tell him. There's a moment where his eyes soften and he brings his lips to brush mine gently, and then he moves past my face so he can whisper in my ear. "Get undressed. I want you naked for me when I call you into the bedroom," he says, and there's only the hint of a kiss against my skin before he's gone.

It's a testament to how well Edward kisses me that it takes almost a minute before I remember - I've played this game before always with the same results, that nothing works, that he has an ego and more importantly, feelings that I'm going to hurt. Every failure I've had is another shot at my already bruise-covered heart, and I struggle not to cry as I remove my clothes. I stand bare and trembling in my living room, my hands balled into fists as I search for some courage. I want to be strong for Edward, but all my bravery was spent long ago.

Then Edward's voice calling my name echoes off the small hallway of my apartment, and I remember how he looked at me. It wasn't with expectation or obligation like the others. That alone gives me a reason to walk to the bedroom door, and the sight of his shirtless chest is the reward.

He doesn't have unrealistic, movie-star definition - he's slightly lanky and still boyish looking, but there are rigid lines of muscle blanketed by freckled skin, and the way they shift whenever he does is enough to make me swallow. I move into the room further, my eyes widening when I see the mirror placed opposite to the edge of the bed. Edward's smirk is wide as he turns around, but it drops when he sees me.

His eyes burn a path across my body as they run over all of me. I fight the urge to cover patches of dimpled skin, doing my best to ignore the imperfections I know are there. His face is nothing but warm as he beckons me forward with one hand. I try to ignore how alien it feels to be naked in front of him and go with it, letting our palms touch when I get close enough.

"Another important part of being with a woman is making her feel seduced," he says, his voice low and his breath hot as it hits my face. "My job is to make you want me more than you ever thought you could."

"What if I'm already there?" I ask, not caring how breathless I sound.

His smirk returns in full force, his eyes narrowing with the strain of it. "Oh, Bella. You haven't seen anything yet."

He moves us over to the bed, sitting in line with the mirror. He sits down with his legs wide and pulls me down between them, facing away from him. I know already what I'll see if I look up, and I don't understand.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" I ask, and even I can hear the hurt lacing the words.

Edward's hand is a comforting pressure on my stomach as he presses his chest into my back and curls around me. "I would never. I'm trying to show you that this - sex, intimacy - all of it is about more than just an orgasm. I don't want you to have any expectations."

I sag back into his firm chest, my hopes falling fast. "So you think I'm broken, too?"

"No, Bella, and I wish you wouldn't use words like that. I think I can make you come a million different ways in a thousand different positions, but it's not about that right now. This is about helping you be in touch with your body. Literally," he says as he moves my hand to cover my breast. We both laugh and some of the awkwardness in the room lifts. It's enough to make me meet his eyes in the mirror. They're half-lidded, the dark lashes framing each one making them appear dark green. He maintains eye contact even as he presses an open-mouthed kiss to my shoulder and his fingertips slide up my stomach.

"Watch my hands. I want you to watch as I put them on every part of you," he breathes - as if I could ever look away.

The colorful ink surrounding his bicep jumps as he encases my breast with his warm palm, the rough skin there teasing my sensitive nipple. He runs one finger over the crease on the underside before he moves his hand to cup my flesh.

I watch as he brings his other hand to my mouth. Two fingers slip past my lips, my tongue automatically twisting its way around them.

"Good girl. Get them nice and wet for me."

I do as he asks until he moves his hand back, trailing it down to the breast he's left alone so far.

"Your skin is soft, Bella, did you know? That's one of my favourite things about a woman - their skin is always so smooth and yet this," he says as he moves his wet fingers to tease a light circle around my nipple, "this is so hard. What are you thinking about, naughty girl? Do you like watching yourself as I touch you?"

I close my eyes for the first time since we sat down, unable to admit something so dirty when I'm looking at him. My nod is small but he catches it anyway, close as he is, and his gentle pinch is enough to make me look back at him.

"There's no shame here, Bella. This is me appreciating your body the way it should always be cherished."

He toys with my breast, never making contact where I need his fingers most. He instead moves them lazily, but there's a fire in his gaze that tells me that he's burning for me too. "Please," I say, though it sounds more like a whimper. Edward's arm tightens where it sits around my waist, his lips turning up into a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask," he says. I barely have time to breathe before his damp fingers are squeezing and rolling insistently, tugging at my nipple and massaging my breast in his hand.

"Your tits are perfect," he tells me, and the vulgar words make the tingles running through me increase tenfold. "Just big enough to hold, with pretty little nipples that I can't wait to suck. They'd fit perfectly in my mouth, don't you think?"

I whimper and he laughs before moving off the bed. I'm worried he's leaving, but instead he kneels in front of me. Up close he's beautiful, the muscles in his arms straining as he braces himself on my bed frame. He leans forward to kiss my mouth and our tongues tangle, his breaths becoming my own. I trace the cords of muscle in his back as his lips tease mine, his shudder making me smile. The mess of his hair tickles my face when he moves forward, but that's soon forgotten when I feel the texture of his tongue against my neck.

"I'm going to kiss your breasts now," he says roughly between wet pecks down toward my chest. "And after that, I'm going to kiss your clit."

If I thought Edward's mouth against mine was special, then the way it feels around my breast is purely magical. He doesn't go straight for my nipple, licking a path down the center of my cleavage first instead. He keeps his mouth open as he shifts to let his tongue sit just underneath the hard peak. He pauses, and I look down to see him staring at me.

"Watch me while I lick you, Bella. Imagine it's your pussy that I'm licking; your clit I'm sucking on," he says, the combination of his words and his strong hand on my thigh serving to make me pant. "I bet you can feel it already, can't you? I bet you're wet and so fucking warm for me. All the more for me to enjoy later on. Now, though... now I need to feel just how hard your nipples are with my tongue wrapped around them."

He holds eye contact as he brings his tongue in one solid lick up my nipple. He continues with the torture - never really flicking or stroking, just letting the full length of his tongue swipe across me. I bring one hand to rest at the back of his head, and his chuckle is lower than I've ever heard from him.

I let my nails scratch lightly against the crown of his head and suddenly he groans, sinking his weight into where his mouth is and taking my nipple firmly between wet lips. He doesn't just encase the peak, but instead all the flesh he can fit, most of my breast encompassed by his hot mouth. He curls his tongue around the tip and I feel the reverberations right through to my middle.

He kisses my breast the way he kisses my mouth - possessively, as though he's taking something whether I offer it or not. His hands run a path around my ribcage as he sucks my nipple, and I'm so lost that I don't notice one's inching south of my pelvis until he's touching my softest part. He pulls back, holding up his soaked fingers like a trophy.

"Mmm, just like I thought. You aren't begging though, so you aren't ready yet. In the meantime..." he trails off, slathering my own wetness across my lips. It's dirty and I want to be disgusted, but there's something about the salt-slick which turns me on - wantonly, wickedly and without restraint.

"Lick it up, Bella," he whispers, his eyes fixed on my lips. "I sure as fuck will be later on."

I let my tongue taste the slightly tangy wetness, smiling when I hear Edward moan. That smile turns into something else entirely when he pulls my thighs toward him with a short jerk, leaving my back flat on the bed. More importantly, it also leaves my legs spread right in front of Edward's face.

He eats me with his look alone, goosebumps spreading like wildfire across my skin. Everything is overheated and flushed, my skin feeling sticky with sweat. Edward presses kisses in a line towards the apex of my thighs.

"Your skin's burning, Bella, all over. I thought the blush of your breasts was my favourite, but I have a new one now," he says as he trails one still-moist finger in the same path as his mouth. "It's the blush just here on your thighs. I've never seen a woman pink there before, and yet you are. I can feel the heat of your skin on my lips."

He sits up slightly so that his chin is resting on the very top of an area someone who's just a friend definitely should not be seeing. I try to protest, but then he lays his nose flat against the soft hair covering me and I'm lost.

"What I wonder though, is if you're so pink there…" he trails off, his hands coming to rest on my inner thighs. "Then how pink will you be here?" His thumbs slightly skim the moisture just outside my swollen skin. I let out a moan that turns into a gasp as he pushes my legs wide apart, his face closer to me than anyone else has ever been.

"Does your pussy blush too, or have you always been hiding it between those legs? Because if I'd known you'd look like this spread out for me, this would have happened long before now."

With that, he finally, _finally_ puts his mouth on me.

He doesn't go straight for my clit, choosing instead to press kisses all over. His lips are swollen from all that's happened before, plump and soft against where I'm aching. He licks so much that I don't think a single inch of my pussy is untouched by his tongue when he eventually looks up at me.

"Put your hand in my hair," he requests – though we both know he's not really asking.

I move my left hand from where it's been holding onto the sheet and prop up on my elbows so I can reach his head. I move until I'm half sitting up and Edward reaches for my ankles, lifting my legs to chest height and motioning for me to put them on his shoulders. I do so, swallowing when I realise how exposed I am. I sink my hand into the soft hair on the top of Edward's head.

"Good girl, now you can watch me. I want you to put my face wherever you want it."

"I. . . I'm not-"

"Do it, Bella," he says, his tone harsher than I'd like. "You said you trusted me, so prove it." His face is tender but unyielding.

I put force on the hand on his head, pushing it down until he's mouth-level with my clit. I expect him to finally touch it but instead he licks just underneath, running his tongue in a horizontal line that makes me squirm.

"Everything about you is so fucking beautiful. I've dreamt of having the taste of your pussy on my tongue, sweetheart, and yet it's still better than I imagined."

Emboldened by his words, I push his face further down into me and tilt my pelvis upwards for good measure. His hands tighten around my thighs, his gritty groan encouraging me to keep moving. He gently takes my clit into his mouth and the feeling makes me breathless. Nothing has ever felt like this.

He purses his lips around me like he's sucking on a juicy piece of fruit, and the expression of pleasure on his face just reinforces the image. He shapes his tongue to hug my clit from all slides, gently rolling it so there's an almost suckling motion around me.

I'm moaning continuously now, a feeling of something happening deep in my belly. It's intense and throbbing, and it wouldn't be a lie to say I'm frightened of it. I must tense, because Edward brings a finger to replace his mouth on my clit.

"Relax, gorgeous. I have you, it's okay. Just feel for me. It's going to be fucking amazing, Bella, and I'm going to be the one to give it to you."

He moves his mouth back to cover me and the pleasure begins again, my limbs stiffening as it begins to spread throughout my body. I'm making noises that would usually embarrass me but Edward's staring like he can't get enough, and so I let go of the last thread of self-consciousness that ties me down. Edward brings a finger down to my entrance, making sure it's wet before trying to slide it inside. He moves it slowly, not fucking me with it but instead hooking it inside me. He sucks gently on my clit as he slides his finger further in, and suddenly he touches something that makes my hips jerk.

"Stop. . . I have to use the bathroom!" I shout, albeit breathlessly. Edward smirks from between my legs until he sees the mortification on my face, and then he uses his free hand to stroke my thigh as he places soft kisses over the top of my pussy.

"That's normal, sweet girl. It's meant to feel like that. I promise you're safe with me. I just want to bring you pleasure, and I want you to let me." His words are earnest and so are his eyes as they look straight at me. "I won't do anything but drive you crazy," he tells me, winking, and I'm helpless to do anything but nod.

He takes my clit into his mouth again and works it over, and within seconds that tingling feeling deep inside my stomach is so intense that I'm almost overcome.

I press his face into me again shamelessly, as Edward keeps his finger gently stroking me, his tongue still working softly around me. I'm babbling – his name and various pleas to keep going, and he begins to suck and move his finger just a little harder. I buck hard enough that the wetness of my pussy brushes against his chin, and his groan sends vibrations through my clit that make my back arch.

He moves his thumb up to stroke me as he kisses his way up my body. I think he's about to press his lips to mine, but instead he takes my lower lip between his teeth and bites just hard enough. The unexpected jolt of pain and the way his finger is still coaxing makes me grind my hips furiously against his hand.

"Give it up for me, Bella. I've fantasized about having you wet and begging in front of me for years. I've stroked my cock to thoughts of how you look when you come, how sweet your pussy would taste when I put my mouth on you. I would imagine running my hands over your soft skin as my cock drove deep inside you, your tits bouncing as you rode me. I need this as much as you do, baby. Let me give you what no other man could."

And I do. My body temperature rises impossibly more as everything seems to fade away and then come rushing back. I cry out as everything tightens, spasms running through my entire body. Suddenly Edward's hand is wrapped around mine and I squeeze it as pulses of feeling run through me, making my body lock up as one long, continuous moan leaves my mouth. I'm spiralling in waves of sensation for what feels like forever, barely feeling Edward's thumb rubbing across my knuckles.

Eventually I end up flopped on my back breathing hard, Edward beside me brushing the hair away from my face.

"Hey you," he says quietly, biting his lip as he runs the back of his index finger down my temple. I curl a hand around the back of his neck and pull his face to mine, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you," I tell him as I move to kiss the other corner. The curve I feel there makes me giddy.

"You're welcome, Bella. I'm glad I could give it to you, baby. You deserved nothing less. And really, it was hardly a disservice. I've. . . uh, I've been thinking about that for a long time." His face is just a little bashful, embarrassment making his cheeks even pinker than his aroused state has. "Let's just say you surpassed any and all expectations," he says, laughing.

"Mmm, I'm glad." I whisper as I stretch, turning so I'm facing him. "Now, I think it's about time I did some repayment."

He swallows hard enough that I see his Adam's apple bob, but he doesn't let go of my hand when I pull my arm back.

"You know I don't expect it, right? I mean. . . fuck, just the idea of you touching me is enough to drive me insane. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything because I made you come though, Bella. Getting to see that, feel that, was enough of a reward in itself."

I kiss him square on the mouth until we're both just as breathless as we were minutes ago.  
"Who says you've been the only one fantasizing, Edward? I've had some dreams of my own," I whisper as I make deliberate eye contact.

He lets out a strangled laugh before blowing out a breath, his eyes heavy-lidded as they stare back at me. "Well in that case, beautiful girl, you best start by taking off my jeans."

I do as he says, kneeling on the floor and running a finger through the coarse hair just above his jeans. I undo the silver button and he lifts his hips so I can pull the denim from his legs. His boxers are tight, the cotton moulding to every contour. I hook my fingers under their waistband and remove those too, exhaling when I see his hard dick bob up towards his stomach.

The tattoos on his lower stomach frame his cock perfectly, ending just where the hair begins to get denser. The sight of his dick is enough to make me feel needy despite the orgasm I've just experienced. It's not too long - maybe 7 or so inches, but what excites me is the girth. It's lusciously thick and heavily-veined. The pink, swollen head is already moist with pre-cum.

"Kiss my cock," he says, his voice raspy. "I've been fucking dying to see your lips wrapped around it, Bella."

I hold off, instead snaking my tongue out to work its way into the slit at the top. His cock jumps, ending up on the corner of my mouth. I pucker my lips and let them roll across the hard shaft, never giving any real friction. Edward's groans become more frustrated than pleasure-filled, and finally he takes his shaft in his hand and puts it to my lips.

"Suck me, sweetheart. Show me what that little tongue of yours can do."

He tangles a hand into my hair as I open my lips, taking the heavy head of his dick between them. I suckle the top noisily as Edward curses, and his hand is a comforting pressure on my head as it pushes me down to take more.

"Yesss," he hisses. "Fucking take it. Beautiful."

I slowly work his cock further into my mouth, running my tongue over the shaft lightly. I bob my head up and down, making sure to lick the ridge near the top. Edward strokes my scalp as I move faster.

"God. You're a fucking dream. So sexy and with a mouth built for sin," he says in a strained tone.

He grits his teeth as I move more aggressively. I bring one hand up to cup his balls, moaning around him when his hand grips my hair tightly.

"You need to suck my cock every minute of every day, Bella. I need my dick in your mouth daily for the rest of my life. Fuck yes," he says breathlessly, his words cutting off as I hollow my cheeks and suck him in further.

"On your tits," he growls, his voice gravelly and deep. "I want to come on those beautiful fucking tits."

I release his dick with one final flick of my tongue, moving my hand to encircle it and begin pumping up and down. Edward steadily curses, shouts of 'take it' and 'so good' peppering the air around us. He grunts, his hips snapping as warmth lands in lines across my chest. I massage his balls as he paints my chest with stripes of cum. He's shaking as I smear it across my breasts with the tip of his dick.

"Amazing," he tells me between gasps for air.

I move to lay next to him on the bed, pressing my lips to his temple. His glorious chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, his trembling hand stroking the curve of my waist.

"You know what this means, right?" he asks when he's regained his breath, bringing his other hand up to lazily point at my chest that's still adorned with his cum. I shake my head.

"That means I've marked you, pretty girl. It means that you're mine and I'm yours," he says as he brings the hand on my hip down to cup my backside.

"Mmm," I tell him dreamily, lovingly and freely - finally. "I can't think of anyone else's I'd rather be."

""You know what else?" he asks, his voice seductive again. "It means I'm going to be discovering all the ways to make your pussy come for me."

As he moves his hand down toward the middle of my thighs, I don't doubt it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I love this Edward.**


End file.
